Yuka Valentine
|kanji=ゆかバレンタイン |romanji= Yukā Barentain |race=Human |birthday=29th February X762 |age= 14(Pre-Timeskip) 21(Post-Timeskip) |gender=Female |height=174cm |weight=60kg |eyes=Deep Purple |hair=Black |blood type=A |unusual features= |affiliation= Star Flower (Guild) |previous affiliation=None |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Mage |team='Team Ayame' |partner=Ayame Crystalheart Kiosuke Nighthound |base of operations= Star Flower (Guild) |relatives= Unknown |marital status=Single |alias= '' The Heavenly Samurai'' |magic= Requip(Samurai) Wing Magic}} Yuka Valentine(ゆかバレンタイン Yukā Barentain ) is an S-Class Mage of the Star Flower (Guild).She is a 21-year old girl.When she was 8 years old,she was skillful enough to master the martial art of kendō. Appearance Yuka is a slim young girl with large breasts.She has a very curvaceous body.Her casual clothing is a black T-Shirt with a cream skirt.She usually lets her hair loose whether fighting or not. However,in her battle form she usually requips herself into various samurai clothings. Personality Yuka is a cheerful person.She always smiles and laugh.Although she is a happy-go-lucky type of person,she despises anyone who mocks her guild.She is,same with Ayame,very clumsy. History When Yuka was 4 years old,her parents left her in a kendō academy.Since then Yuka never saw her parents again.Whether they're alive or not is unrevealed.She was so determined to find her parents that she not only mastered kendō,but also mastered magic,Requip,at the age of 8.When she was 11,she met Ayame.Apparently her story is similar to Ayame since they boy lost their parents.They became best friends and later became guild mates and partners. Magic & Abilities #'Requip':Yuka is able to requip herself into various armors.Her requip version is called The Samurai.With this type of magic,she is able to change her armor into past samurais.Her spells rely on who wore the armor in the past. #'Wing Magic':(羽魔法,Hane Mahō) : This magic enables Yuka to grow wings and fly for a limited time. Armors: *'The Princess Samurai' (姫武士 Hime Takeshi) :This armor allows her to summon weapons such as katanas, bows and arrows,lances,and more.Not only that but her strength is increased dramatically. TheHeavenlySamurai.jpg|The Princess Samurai TheDealyCourtesan.jpg|The Deadly Courtesan TheSamuraiOfWar.jpg|The Samurai of War WindSamurai.jpg|The Wind Samurai CherryBlossomSamurai.jpg|The Cherry Blossom Samurai *'The Deadly Courtesan' (致命的な遊女 Chimei-Tekina yūjo):This armor allows her to use Love Magic with her sword.Her speed also increases dramatically. *'The Samurai of War' (戦争の侍 Sensō no Samurai):This armor allows Yuka to control the five elements,fire,earth,water,wind and lightning.This is currently Yuka's most powerful armor. *'The Wind Samurai '(風の武士 Kaze no Bushi):This armor is mainly using Wind Magic.With this armor,her speed increases dramatically. *'The Cherry Blossom Samurai '(桜の侍 Sakura no Samurai):This armor allows the Yuka to use the same abilities as Ayame,but with a higher power. Wing Spells: *'Six Devil Wings' (羽魔法:六悪魔の翼 Hane Mahō:Roku Akuma no Tsubasa):Since Yuka's magic power is higher than Ayame's,she is able to create six black wings.These wings are much faster and able to fly much further than Ayame.Since she is quite capable to control her magic power,she has no limits or whatsoever. Trivia *Yuka's name was originally planed to be Yuki (雪) which means snow,but was change to Yuka (床) which means floor to describe that she is really clumsy.